3rd Assistant Commissioner
weirdtester26 is the third Assistant Commissioner of the OD'er Police (O.D.P.D) on Roblox. He brought organization, structure, and change to the group during his tenure, which lasted just over one year. weirdtester26 saw the O.D.P.D through its highest high, and worked hard to stabilize the group during its lowest low. His contributions led to the creation of the examination system, the development of numerous advanced topics in the O.D.P.D, and multiple building and coding projects that can be seen in the Arena Realm. Before he became the Assistant Commissioner of the O.D.P.D, weirdtester26 was brought on the High Ranks team as the Commander of Division Erudite and oversaw the operations of Tier 3 Officers in the group as well as excellent mid- and high-ranking members of the O.D.P.D. During this time, he developed an examination system to make sure that group members being promoted to the middle ranks of the O.D.P.D paid attention to lecture and knew what was going on in the group. The examination system was widely successful, resulting in more qualified members rising through the ranks of the O.D.P.D. This system also led to the creation of the List of Examination Topics, which was evaluated by the high ranks of the group every three months and presented to the general population of the O.D.P.D in printable pamphlets. During his tenure as the Commander of Division Erudite, he also had a fundamental role in providing entertainment after the conclusion of lecture by providing in-house sword fighting tournaments, gun-fighting tournaments, and mini-games designed to foster camaraderie within the group. These ideas became the building blocks for Physical Training, a component of normal training sessions in the Community Safety Association (C.S.A), which helped develop the Arena Realm. On January 10th, 2017, the second Assistant Commissioner of the O.D.P.D, Frozen_Flame, stepped down from his office and weirdtester26 assumed the role as the third Assistant Commissioner of the O.D.P.D. After the events of Adpalooza, weirdtester26 was instrumental in keeping order within the group as the member count started soaring above 10,000 members and beyond. Working closely with the Head Commissioner of the O.D.P.D, Albertz639, more advanced topics were created to explain natural phenomena surrounding our group's mission around this time. These topics included Societal Ethos, which conceptualizes interactions between members of society following three key points; Lethargism, which stresses the need for activity concerning people who inadvertently foster the Cycle of Influence; and the Seven Principles of Resilience, which provides a guide to confronting violators on Roblox. Toward the end of 2017, the high-ranking officers of the O.D.P.D noticed a swelling of rule-breaking activity occurring within their servers, most notably exploiting servers and distracting mostly full servers of trainees from lecture, which became a problem going into 2018. These issues persisted until Sunday, January 28th, 2018, when the O.D.P.D was locked early in the morning. Before this event, weirdtester26 was approaching the end of his senior year of high school and preparing to take on college, and he mentioned that he wanted to resign before he started the next school year. Because of the events that took place on January 28th, the O.D.P.D was in a period of limbo for approximately one month, and during that time the group entered a state of serious inactivity. On April 16th, 2018, weirdtester26 officially stepped down as the Assistant Commissioner of the O.D.P.D, and Captain_Swagical assumed the position of Assistant Commissioner of the Community Safety Association (C.S.A). Captain_Swagical is considered the 4th Assistant Commissioner, despite the O.D.P.D no longer being in existence. Even though he stepped down from Assistant Commissioner, weirdtester26 is still a member of the Community Safety Association (C.S.A). He currently holds the roles of Executive Advisor, Developer, and Honorary Veteran, and is responsible for major coding projects in the Arena Realm. He is responsible for the design and execution of bosses as well as the conception of the Realm Points system. During the opening months of the C.S.A, weirdtester26 was responsible for the creation of Group Statistics Reports (GSRs), which were released twice a month as snapshot references of the group's progress in rebuilding and networking as it advances into the next decade. Additionally, he has held major events within the group to foster team-building skills and camaraderie, such as CSAHunt and REDACTED. While he no longer regularly attends training, weirdtester26 is still active on the C.S.A Discord server and can be contacted directly. Category:Assistant Commissioners